


Four、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Four、

王俊凯也不管他说什么，动手就开始给他解扣子。

“额，老王……我不难受……”

“会感冒的。”

“我……”

王俊凯撩开王源身前的衬衣，轻轻啃咬着细嫩的肌肤，在锁骨下方留下了点点红痕。衬衣褪到了手腕处却没有脱掉，王俊凯直接把衬衣在王源的手腕上绕了一下，束住手腕绑在了床头架子上。“这是干嘛……”王源小心翼翼地问。王俊凯没有回答他，俯身压在他身，舌尖舔舐了一下乳尖，王源身体轻颤了一下，喉间磨出一声呻吟，王俊凯对他这样的反应很满意。

王源的胯间被一只手覆上，那里刚才已经不知道什么时候硬起来。王俊凯隔着布料摩挲着王源的性器，感受它在自己手里更为情动。王源的手被束缚，不自觉弯起腿扭动身体。

“要出来吗？”

“唔……老王……”

“叫哥哥就帮你脱。”

王源抿着嘴唇。

“不叫的话就算了。”王俊凯故意放开了手。王源挣扎着，还是没办法把手抽出来，“你放开我……”

“说了叫哥哥。”

“……哥哥。”

“真乖。”王俊凯扳正王源的身子，动手解开了他的校裤。白色的棉质内裤已经被撑到变形，王俊凯扯开裤头，稍微露出铃口。前端已经稍微溢出了少量体液，王俊凯用指腹抹开，弄得铃口变得湿滑。

“哥哥……别这样……”

“不舒服？”

“你让我自己弄吧。”

被别人挑弄自己的性器还是头一回，王源感觉这样太过羞耻。

“那不行。”王俊凯把他的内裤拉下，整根就暴露出来。王源羞得想遮住脸，手却被束缚着，只能拼命偏头用手臂遮挡。王俊凯也没管他，只是稍微打开他的腿，自己趴到中间。王源似懂非懂他的举动，只能惊呼不要。

没有理会他的反对，王俊凯还是俯下身去，舌尖略过了前端，王源用深呼吸压抑着自己的快感。

铃口被整个包在嘴里，王源紧张又难耐，只能嘴里重复着不要不要。慢慢整根被吞入，他咬着嘴唇，眼角流出了生理性的泪水。

王俊凯含着他的性器动作起来，每次都留下三分之一在嘴里。王源的呼吸越来越重，无法回避这份快感，腰肢不自知地开始迎合起王俊凯的动作。

王俊凯的口腔里被王源的炙热充满，他喜欢看王源这种羞涩又要强忍快感的矛盾样子，对他来说也是一种满足。王源偶尔忍不住溢出的呻吟也在刺激着他的大脑。

 

小腹传来一阵酥痒感，“快放开。”王俊凯却更加用力的允吸，王源急了，“我要……那个了，你快松开啊。”王俊凯还是没反应，王源又急又怕，眼泪又流了出来。

 

最后还是弄在了王俊凯嘴里。王俊凯一直含着，直到王源的分身抽动结束。王俊凯含着那一口精液凑上来的时候吓了王源一跳，“不要！”


End file.
